The Umbrella Plague
by Fighter-Zell
Summary: A Resident Evil themed fanfic. My first, so please Read & Review. Rated "PG-13" for gunplay and gore.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: The Umbrella Corporation, Resident Evil, The G-Virus and all affiliated characters are the property of Capcom, and are used without permission. The story, location, and characters are mine. So there.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: This is my first on-going Fanfiction, so forgive me if it has no character development and such things like that. And please don't tell me that I stole names from different animes, because I already know that, and I started this at 2 am one morning and couldn't think of any original names. I thought about changing the names, but I had already posted this on a forum, and my readers wouldn't know who the "new" characters were.  
  
As I learn more and more about fanfic writing, expect the chapters to get progressively better.  
  
I would LOVE to get compliments/hate mail, so after you read this, please send comments to: dragon_knight@rpgn.zzn.com  
  
Thank you and enjoy my fic!  
  
Fighter_Zell  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Umbrella Plague  
  
A Resident Evil Fanfiction by Cory Ferguson (Zell)  
  
(All weapons mentioned are 100% real except for the P229, VP70 and AS12)  
  
(Acronyms used: TBPD=Thunder Bay Police Department, OPP=Ontairo Provincial Police)  
  
Prologue- It happened in the Spencer Estate. It happened in Raccoon City. It even happened in the Antarctic. Why can't it happen in your town?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It all started when those greedy Umbrella bastards moved into town and eventually took over. The people in this small city of Thunder Bay never saw it coming, and it was too late to stop it.  
  
Thunder Bay was a small city in Northern Ontario, Canada, and it was chosen for the new Umbrella lab because of its location; right on the shore of Lake Superior, meaning that things could be shipped back and forth between Canada and the US.  
  
Sure, the people had heard of Raccoon City being destroyed, but the reasons why were simply rumors floating around.  
  
Vash lived with his Mom and sister in a small white house in one of the more suburban areas of town, but that didn't stop him from being an avid gun collector and gunsmith-in-training. He also played bass guitar and wrote for fun. Luckily, his family happened to be out of town, visiting an aunt.  
  
Vash had turned 18 the year Umbrella proposed a Chemical plant in town, and though of it as simply another job opportunity while getting his trade certificate.  
  
Vash planned to own his own gun shop when he had saved up enough money, but until then, he was training to be a cop and was also in the Canadian Reserves.  
  
Vash was 25 when the spill occurred, in 2015 and was a Part-time officer for the TBPD as well as a Master Gunsmith.  
  
August 4th, 2015  
  
Vash led his friends Shinji and Akito down the stairs to his basement to show off his new gun.  
  
Akito's jaw dropped in awe as he looked around Vash's room. The walls were covered with Handguns, Rifles, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Machine-guns and Submachine guns of every caliber possible. He just about tripped over a handful of 5.56mm rounds on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, you might want to be careful around here, and if you fall, don't pull the pins out of the grenades on the walls"  
  
"My god! Do you think about anything other than guns?""Sure I do! I think about girls and music!"  
  
"Very funny. Now where's this gun your so excited about?"  
  
"Well, actually, there are 2 of them."  
  
Vash took a crowbar to the first of 2 wooden crates and cracked it open.  
  
Vash had a huge grin on his face while his friends just stared.  
  
"What IS that? An Anti-tank rifle?" Said Shinji, breaking his silence.  
  
"Nope! It's a Barrett "Light Fifty" Sniper Rifle. Fires 50cal Heavy Browning shells from a 20 round clip. And they even sent me 200 free .50in bullets!"  
  
Aquito picked up the huge weapon and studied it, then set it back down.  
  
"Ok. That's cool. What's in the other one?" He said.  
  
The second crate took a little effort to open, but it was sure worth it.  
  
"Damn! What the hell is that?" Both Akito and Shinji said.  
  
"Ah, my M402 SAW! It's a light machine gun that fires 5.56mm shells with 200 round clip, along with 800 extra rounds."  
  
Aquito took one look at the SAW and realized that it was an outlawed weapon to civilians.  
  
"How did you get these? There both illegal!" He said  
  
"Friends in the Military, to be blunt"  
  
After a few hours of the "gun room", the trio went up stairs to watch some TV and crank some tunes.  
  
*Click* went the TV.  
  
*And in the headlines today, there was a spill over at the new Umbrella plant. The chemicals are said to be biohazardous, and everyone is encouraged to stay inside*  
  
"Hey...Wasn't this what happened to Raccoon City in the States before it was destroyed?" Vash said.  
  
As Vash finished his thought, a squad car pulled up to his house and there was a knock at the door.  
  
"C'mon in! Door's open"  
  
One of his fellow police officers, Peter, was standing at his door, Police- issue VP70 9mm in hand. His clothes were smeared in blood.  
  
"Vash. We got a situation here. People who were down at the waterfront have..changed. There is no other word to describe what these infected people are...Zombies"  
  
At first Vash though he was joking, but the look in Peter's eyes were so serious, that it hit all of them at the same time.  
  
"G-VIRUS." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Ok, if you really are telling the truth, then we have a BIG problem. Thunder Bay has almost 200,000 people...meaning A LOT of zombies. 9 millimeters aren't going to do much. We need some serious guns here!" Shinji said.  
  
"Hey, Dumbass! Look where we are! This is Vash's house, the gun capital of the planet!" Akito responded  
  
"Ok everyone, suit up. I have extra combat gear here...Well, just a few Kevlar jackets and Army fatigues, but I'll have to do for now." Vash instructed  
  
Akito, Shinji and Vash started suiting up, but Peter stood in a corner cradling his VP70.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vash asked Peter.  
  
"I just saw the entire TBPD get killed. I had to blast 5 of my friends just to get to the last squad car! I just want out of this hellhole!"  
  
It had been 6 hours since the spill, and the entire lakefront area was infested, slowly spreading the virus outward into the city.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The surviving TBPD had made it to the last un-infected building in the lower half of the city, the OPP building on one of the main streets.  
  
Slowly but surely, the flow of survivors into the building had stopped altogether, leaving around 2000 people in that one spot, everyone of them with a gun. It was reassuring to know that 3/5 of the population had escaped before the disaster got any worse. They all figured that there was at least 4000 more people in other places, but it also meant there were......a WHOLE LOT of braindead, flesheating zombies around. It would be a merical if any of them survived.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Every one know how a gun works? You point the long round part at anything undead and blast it until it's a pile of goo, got it?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Uh-Huh"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Vash gave everyone a backpack to carry ammo and started handing out guns.  
  
Peter was going to carry his VP70 and an MP5 submachine gun with many clips of 9mm rounds for both.  
  
Akito was going to carry the M16A1 Assault Rifle with M203 grenade launcher.  
  
His pack was full of 30 round 5.56mm clips and dozen or so 40mm grenades.  
  
Shinji took an Ithaca model 57 12-gague shotgun and a P229 9mm for backup.  
  
He was able to fit 200 rounds in his pack and stuck the 9mm clips in his pockets and belt.  
  
Vash took his Barrett Sniper Rifle with all 200 .50in rounds in clips (for the range) and the SAW with 10 clips of 200 rounds each (for the ability to mow down large groups).  
  
"Ok, we're armed to the teeth. Now what?" Peter asked  
  
"If the TBPD was wiped out, then I guess everyone went to the place with the second largest amount of guns in Thunder Bay, the OPP station." Vash answered  
  
"Then what?" Chimed in Shinji  
  
"Let me guess- Help the survivors out?" Akito said dully.  
  
"You got it! We'll bring them a heavy support weapon and ammo, too." Vash finished, then loaded a belt-fed SMG into a bag with a few boxes of 7.62mm shells along with 2 AS12 auto-shotguns and 12-gauge shells.  
  
"Ok, It's really getting bad out there, Zombie-wise. I say we get the survivors outta here, then haul ass. Any objections? No? Good."  
  
"If were looking at least 100 survivors out there, won't we need a big vehicle of some sort?"  
  
"That's right. What could we use? And how are we going to find them?"  
  
"Well, to answer you questions....first, we get a city or school bus, although I prefer a school bus because it would be harder to tip and second, we just follow the sound of gunfire!"  
  
"Makes sense, but what are we going to use to find the school bus in the first place?"  
  
"We'll take my sister's jeep!" Vash said, pointing to his sister's brand- new Jeep Wrangler Sport.  
  
"Why the jeep? Wouldn't the car be faster?" Shinji pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but the jeep is 4 wheel drive and can carry more weigh while we go look. Plus, the top is down so we can shoot any zombies to save anyone who might be wandering around...still alive that is"  
  
"I see. But who's going to be doing the shooting?"  
  
"Well, Aquito's got the assault rifle, so we'll pack a bunch of extra clips that he can use those without using his own supply. Oh, and we'll take a bunch of extra ammo for survivors to use" Vash finished.  
  
"We all ready?"  
  
A solemn nod of heads sealed their fate. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Vash poked his head out the door, then made a mad dash for the jeep. He signaled for the rest to come over while he took the top down and started it up.  
  
Peter was taking his sweet time getting across the street, because he was stuck carrying the 300-pound bag of ammo and guns.  
  
At that moment, the first zombie made its appearance on that side town.  
  
Peter still had to cross the street, and it lurched toward him, looking for it's next meal.  
  
Peter tried to go faster, but it just wasn't possible with the load he was carrying. Shinji looked over, and got out of the jeep, putting down his shotgun. He didn't know what to do at all.  
  
This...man had his lower jaw missing, along with most of his left cheek. Blood was still oozing from the wound, and Shinji could clearly see the shiny muscle tissue. Its arm was broken in 3 different places and was missing a hand. It was an impossible creature and he just stared. This could have been one of his co-workers or even a family member, but it was impossible to tell. As it got closer, the stench of it all hit him, and he almost puked. He held his lunch and still it got closer.  
  
"Shoot the damn thing already, It's getting closer!" Peter said in a panicked voice  
  
Shinji took out his P229 and trained the laser sight directly on the thing's heart.  
  
Still he stared.  
  
"SHOOT IT!!"  
  
Shinji hoped to God he was doing the creature a favor and gave the trigger a squeeze.  
  
*BAM BAM BAM*  
  
He let loose 3 shots at its heart and lungs. He watched as the rounds splattered, making red flower shaped wounds. The thing staggered, and kept limping along.  
  
Peter dropped the bag and whipped out his VP70 in one smooth motion.  
  
*BAM* went a single shot, dead center in it's head. The thing fell and stayed down.  
  
"That's how you kill a zombie. In the head."  
  
*BAMMM*  
  
They heard a dog whine and looked behind them and saw Vash hanging out the jeep's window, holding a smoking shotgun. They looked down at the dog, which was missing a chunk of flesh on its back and seemed slimy in a way. The two looked at each other, and holstered their weapons. They both grabbed an end of the bag and ran over to the jeep, where they dumped it in the tiny trunk.  
  
Shinji ran around the front, taking his shotgun back and nodding in thanks.  
  
Vash revved the engine and Shinji got in the back with Peter. Akito stood on the front seat, his upper body out of the top.  
  
Peter called up to Akito "Remember, a 3 round burst to the head will drop one of 'em, so don't waste ammo on their bodies, got it?"  
  
Akito nodded his head.  
  
Vash shifted the jeep into 4-wheel drive and headed to the nearest school.  
  
The closest school was one of the local high schools, called St. Iggys (It was actually a nickname) it was near the waterfront, but past the OPP building, so it was their destination.  
  
As the jeep got closer and closer to the waterfront, the zombies got thicker and thicker.  
  
They slowed down when they saw a large group of zombies attracted to one patrol car, in particular. Akito's attention was shifted from the mass of the undead to that car, when a shotgun blast was heard and gore from the zombies on the hood went flying. Another blast, more guts, and a single cop climbed out from the smashed windshield. Akito realized that this guy was still alive, and yelled to the cop to look out, then squeezed off a burst without even thinking about it.  
  
The zombie that was about to bite the cop crumbled into a heap with 3 holes in its skull.  
  
The other zombies, who had been feasting on a few of the more unlucky police, were now advancing toward the jeep, and the cop who was running toward it.  
  
Vash tugged on Akito's arm, mentioning to him to sit down.  
  
Vash stood up, M402 SAW in hands, and let out a primal scream.  
  
*TATTATTTATTTATTTATTTATTTATTTATTTATTTATTTTATTTTATTTTATTTTATTTT Clickclickclickclick*  
  
It had taken Vash all of 45 seconds to empty the entire clip, leaving most of the zombies an unrecognizable mass of bloody pulp on the ground.  
  
By then, the cop had gotten into the jeep, sanity intact.  
  
Vash's rampage had left 2 or more of the patrol cars spewing gasoline. Zombies that were in the area came over to feed on the remnants of their "friends", and maybe catch a live meal.  
  
Vash pointed to the pool of flammable liquid and smiled at Akito.  
  
The jeep sped off, and a single shot was fired, leaving anything within 50 meters in ashes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Steve Tribal looked around the building, and saw what a mess it had become. He was part of a SWAT team that had made it to the OPP building, thanks to the SWAT van and heavy weaponry. Steve seemed to be a natural leader, meaning he and his team covered the entrance to the building and organized everyone. Once the flow of survivors had stopped, barricaded the entrance with abandoned cars and made sure that windows couldn't be broken into.  
  
He made sure that the wounded were taken care of properly, then took a head count of the people who made it. There were 1932 people in total. He addressed the concern of ammo and escape, splitting the people up by the weapon they carried. They ranged from 9mm semi-auto pistols to 12-gague shotguns and high caliber revolvers.  
  
The people were equally diverse. There was a family of 4 that had made it, with the help of a 9mm, and even an old man who happened to have an old shotgun from his hunting days.  
  
Steve couldn't bear to think about the people who hadn't made it, torn to shreds in a horrible massacre or turned into zombies themselves.  
  
He got everyone's attention over the station's PA system.  
  
"As you all know by now, our city is infested by, for the lack of a better word, zombies. I know everyone is eager to escape, but our safe heaven is a magnet to zombies, so we just can't go running out there, guns blazing. We need to wait for rescue. We have the radio system running destress signals at full tilt, so we must be patient. We have opened the lock to the station's armory, and will be calling down people by the calibre of their weapon. We will start with 9mm. Anyone with a weapon that uses 9mm bullets, head for the basement now. That is all"  
  
Steve glanced over to where he thought he heard gunfire, a habit that had saved quite a few lives in the past few hours.  
  
He then saw a large explosion a few blocks away, and even saw a zombie get thrown 100 meters in the air. On closer inspection, he saw a blue jeep speeding away from the blast, fists shaking in triumph.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey, thanks for the save. I never would have made it if it weren't for you guys," the cop said  
  
"No prob. That's why we're out here, to find survivors. What's your name? And why were you out there?" Vash asked, keeping an eye on the road.  
  
"Name's Matt. Matt Coral. We were dispatched to the high school not far from here, St. Iggys. There was some deranged guy attacking kids, and the lead car hit something, and caused the pile up you saved me from. I'm guessing everyone else was either killed in the crash or those monsters got 'em. My partner had a shotgun, and the glass held out long enough for me to load it. I didn't have time to bring anymore shells, and I would have been out in 5 more shots."  
  
Shinji tossed the guy a few dozen shells while Vash told him the plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Lemmie get this straight. You're going to the OPP station to drop off a heavy support weapon, then go to the school to steal a bus?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"OK with me."  
  
A few seconds later, the jeep pulled into the station, and a window on the upper floor opened, an automatic weapon spitting fire in their direction.  
  
Peter looked behind them, only to see that the fire was directed toward the zombies behind them.  
  
"Keep going!" He shouted  
  
The jeep was in front of the 2 cars blocking the entrance.  
  
To everyone's relief, the doors opened, and 6 SWAT team members and a few other people who had automatic weapons started firing into the hoards of undead, to cover the new arrivals.  
  
Vash jumped out of the jeep, tossing the bag of weapons over towards the door.  
  
He ran over to the bag and brought it over to the entrance. The SWAT were defending the jeep, knowing that it could very well mean everyone's survival.  
  
He tossed a few nods over to the SWAT and went to work setting up the SMG.  
  
One man came over to him to ask what was going on.  
  
"I'm Steve, leader of our little outfit here. What are you doing?"  
  
"Name's Vash. I'm setting up this heavy weapon for you guys, then getting a bus over from the school to get everyone outta here. This thing here is belt-fed. Point, and fire. Be back soon."  
  
Vash ran back to the jeep with the remaining weapons, and motioned for everyone to get back in.  
  
Steve the SWAT guy covered the jeep's exit with a burst of machinegun fire, and dragged the weapon back inside along with his team.  
  
The people who had most likely saved them all ran down a few zombies before it got back on the main road and headed toward the school.  
  
The Umbrella plant where the spill had originally occurred was about 2 klicks south of the school, meaning the zombies here were quite thick.  
  
Another 3 round burst, and yet another zombie went down; it's skull collapsing in itself.  
  
"Clip!" Akito yelled down to whoever happened to be closest to the pile of M16 magazines.  
  
He reloaded and fired on full auto into the group that was in the direct path of the jeep. Besides annoying them, the 5.56mm shots did nothing to move them out of the way. Then Akito remembered why this gun was so heavy. He twisted around and pulled a 40mm frag grenade shell out of his pack, loaded it into the launcher's breech with a subdued "thunk" and reached for the trigger in front of the clip.  
  
The jeep hit a pile of rotting corpses and threw his aim off a bit, but he fired anyway.  
  
The grenade arced through the air, landing in the middle of the group, exploding and sending shards of metal in and through the zombies. It's didn't really help much, but it did make Akito feel better.  
  
Vash swerved the jeep around the burning undead and was almost threw Akito out of the jeep.  
  
They were all glad that the jeep was 4 wheel drive, because they were constantly driving over dead bodies that would have caused a lesser vehicle to spin out of control. The school was now in sight.  
  
"There!" Vash pointed to the few undamaged busses in the school parking lot.  
  
"Let's grab a bus and get those people outta here."  
  
"But...there are still people in the school! We gotta get them out too." Matt interjected.  
  
"Ok. We'll make 2 groups. One will work on getting the bus started and ready and the other will go into the school and get the kids out."  
  
"Ok. I know the school the best, so I'll be point for the school team" Matt said.  
  
"Shinji, you're a mechanic, right? You and someone else will stay behind and work on the bus." Vash concluded. "So, the school team will be Me, Matt and Peter and the bus team will be Shinji and Akito."  
  
"What about the jeep? Won't the zombies trash it?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. Not if there isn't anything living in it that would attract them to it."  
  
"Good enough for me"  
  
The jeep stopped between the busses and the school's main doors. Matt grabbed the bag of weapons and slung it over his shoulder before they all got out. Vash adjusted the strap on his SAW, preferring to use his high- powered rifle for the time being, Akito loaded in a new clip for his M16 and a 40mm shell, just in case. And Shinji reloaded his Ithaca 57 with shells. Peter put a new clip in his VP70 and set his MP5 to full-auto.  
  
"Everyone ready? Give us an hour in the school, and if the zombies overwhelm you, or our times up, get the survivors out and we'll make it back to the jeep.  
  
GO!"  
  
Vash heard a few automatic bursts among the heavier sounding blasts of the shotgun, but didn't look behind them. He just had to hope that the two got their job done. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
The second Peter got inside the building, the stench of death hit him. He guessed that he was too busy with other things to notice until now.  
  
Matt took point while Vash locked the doors from the inside. It was just a precaution, because Zombies couldn't open doors anyway. The windows were safe because there was wire mesh between 2 layers of glass to prevent break-ins.  
  
It was now apperent that someone already inside the school had to been infected for anyone to have gotten killed by a zombie.  
  
From the main entrance, there was 2 hallways. One left and one right. The right one went upwards, to the "tech" wing, and then turned into an overpass to the lower wings. The left one led down to the same wings, but down a wide flight of stairs, with staircases leading up to even more wings.  
  
In the middle of the square of halls was the gym, and the Cafeteria was an outcropping on the left hall.  
  
Matt knew the layout and took a few steps towards the gym doors. He noticed that there was a chain holding them shut, and empty casings on the floor. He walked over to the small rectangular window to look through and saw nothing. Then he was almost face to face with a grinning, lipless zombie. With inhuman strength, it thrust it's hand through through the window, trying to grab Matt's head.  
  
In the few seconds it took this to happen, Vash had his rifle out, and had it aimed at the zombie's head. Vash could make out each and every single gruesome detail of the zombie's face, thanks to the scope. He could even make out the orginal bite marks. A second later, Matt stumbled out of the way, and without another second's hesitation, Vash fired.  
  
The heavy round was very powerful, even at long range. At a few meters, it was just...overkill. The round imploded the zombie's skull, turning the theat into random gore. The round kept on going, and hit the zombie behind it, going right through it, creating a fist size hole in it's torso. The bullet finally smacked into the ground with a thud. Both zombies simply crumpled into a pile on the floor.  
  
"Wow" was all that was said.  
  
The rest of the gym had quite a few monsters in it, but most of them were adults, probably teachers.  
  
Matt suggested that going down the left hall was best, because it connected to all the upper wings, and still led to the lower ones. A few meters later, they approached the first set of stairs.  
  
There were a few very loud gunshots, from a large caliber handgun, then a scream. At the very bottom of the steps, and then the horrible sound of a person starting to get eaten.  
  
Vash laid down on the edge of the stairs, and aimed.  
  
*BAM. BAM. BAM. BAMBAM. BAM*  
  
Six shots, six dead zombies. Vash got up, and the three ran down to the fallen man. He was going, fast. By the way he was dressed, he was ovouslly a teacher.  
  
The teacher was holding a .44 Caliber revolver, and seemed desperate to tell them something.  
  
"Kids....all in..500 wing..down this hall. Room's locked."  
  
He used up almost all his strength to pull out a bloody key ring and whispered one last thing.  
  
"Save...the...kids.."  
  
And he was dead.  
  
They gave the brave teacher their blessing and left.  
  
Lucky for them, because everyone living was in the 500 wing, so were all the zombies that weren't locked up in the gym.  
  
The hall was just crammed with them, scratching at locked classroom doors.  
  
All of them feeling the need for some revenge, unslung their weapons.  
  
Vash again laid on the floor, and deployed the bipod on the bottom of the SAW.  
  
He opened fire, cutting down about half of the zombies in the hallway before he ran dry. Peter came in with more accurate automatic fire, further reducing the population. Matt, having buckshot shells in his shotgun that spread out over distance, fired a few blasts into the last few groups at the end of the hall.  
  
And it was over.  
  
And the floor was a mess, too.  
  
Wishing he had a hoverboard, Vash slogged through gallons of blood and human remains. He walked up to the first classroom, and matched the number above the door to the number on the key. The door opened to reveal about 50 terrified looking kids. Upon seeing all the blood that spilled into the room, a few of the kids lost their lunches, which didn't help the smell at all.  
  
"Kids. We're here to help you guys get out of here. Who can use a gun here?"  
  
A few of them put up their hands, thinking that Vash meant a handgun.  
  
"Matt, toss over the AS12s!"  
  
A bag skidded across the floor and Vash picked it up. He took out one of the AS12s and held it up.  
  
"Now, who thinks they can use one of these?"  
  
Even less kids put up their hands.  
  
Vash selected two of the older kids, probably grade 12, and gave them each one, along with 2 ammo drums.  
  
He gave one of them the key ring and told them "One of your teachers gave up his life to get you all out of here. Take these keys and help the kids out of all the rooms. Once you have everyone, take the rear, and we'll lead everyone out. Understand?"  
  
The kids nodded and had a glimmer in their eyes like men with a mission.  
  
"Oh, by the way, what are your names, in case we need to call you for something" He asked.  
  
"I'm called Jones," the taller one said. "And he's Rob."  
  
"Ok. Rob, Jones. You know what to do, right? Open up all the rooms, get the kids into the main hall so we can get them out, and if you see any zombies, blast 'em."  
  
"Got it. Rescue kids, kill zombies." Both kids said.  
  
About 20 minutes later, all the kids from the rooms were milling around in the hall, several more of them losing their lunches.  
  
Everyone stopped at the sound of glass being broken and metal being torn apart.  
  
Vash stopped and looked around the corner.  
  
He then had to move his head back at the speed of sound to keep it from being torn off by a Hunter.  
  
The Hunter leaped in the air as Vash fired his rifle. Going wide, the round blew out one of the lighting panels, sending a shower of sparks to the ground.  
  
Peter was the one who was closest to the monster, and fired a spray of automatic fire at it, but only succeed in blowing holes in the lockers. Matt brought his shotgun to bear, but the Hunter smacked his weapon out of his hands and proceeded to jump into the group of defenseless kids.  
  
The kids screamed, and then a solid rifled slug hit it in mid-air, sending it tumbling to the ground.  
  
A second and third round hit it in the chest and heart, and a fourth blew it's head off.  
  
Rob and Jones were standing at the edge of the group, holding the smoking shotguns.  
  
"We heard gunfire, and came to check it out. Good thing we did."  
  
Vash nodded in thanks and noticed a girl, huddled up in a corner, crying.  
  
He walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? The monster hurt you?"  
  
The girl sniffled, pointed to Matt's shotgun on the ground, a few feet away, then pointed to her ribs.  
  
"Ah. I get it. The monster hit the gun, and it hit you. Can you talk? Tell me your name."  
  
Struggling for words, the girl coughed and spoke. "My.. name's Reena. The gun hit me in the ribs, but I think I'm Ok now."  
  
Reena staggered to her feet as Matt went to go retrieve his weapon.  
  
Reena screamed as another Hunter blasted around the corner.  
  
Peter was the only one with his weapon available, so he took careful aim while the Hunter was getting ready to pounce on Reena and Vash, and fired a few shots into it's head. Although the thing was already dead, Peter was so blinded with rage that he emptied the clip into the thing, and it wasn't until a full minute later that he realized that he was dry-firing.  
  
"Relax, man. It's dead. One hundred percent outta here." Matt said, trying to calm him down.  
  
In a more serious tone, Vash told them "It's not safe here anymore. Let's just hope that Akito and Shinji got their job done. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
The engine growled a few times, and stopped.  
  
A bright spark of light came from beneath the bus's steering wheel, and the engine roared to life.  
  
"Yes!" both Shinji and Akito said at once.  
  
Vash gathered up the kids, and lead them to the front door. Matt took point again, along with Vash.  
  
Peter, Jones and Rob took the rear, making sure that no more un-godly creatures came to tear them into shreds.  
  
The evacuation took place without incident, but Peter noticed someone was missing.  
  
He looked behind him and saw Reena standing over the corpse of the teacher.  
  
Peter left the group and crouched down next to her. She was sobbing silently and simply staring.  
  
Peter knew he had to say something.  
  
"Uh...What was his name?"  
  
Reena looked up, and smiled weakly.  
  
"He is.....was Mr. Crescent. He was our geography teacher. Now he's dead."  
  
"He sacrificed himself to save you. He was a very brave man."  
  
Reena sighed, then looked up, anger flashing on her face.  
  
She picked up his gun, which was lying next to him, and said "Let me help. Please?"  
  
Peter shook his head in doubt "I don't know. I think it'll be too dangerous for you. Our best bet is to get you all out the city"  
  
"This entire CITY is dangerous! I'd rather die helping then helpless!"  
  
Peter looked into her eyes, and saw sincerity, and also that she had those of someone past her time. She had experienced things more disturbing than most people do in their entire lifetime. Above all, he saw the desire for revenge, to destroy the people responsible for this horror in her home.  
  
"Know what kid? You're in."  
  
Reena's face lit up, then she bent down to grab the rest of his ammo.  
  
She opened the cylinder, spilling the empty shells on to the floor with a metallic "clang". She loaded the new rounds in, and popped the cylinder back into place.  
  
Reena put the rest of the ammo into her deep pants pocket.  
  
Peter nodded, then asked "How many shots you got there?"  
  
"About 30 or so. 26 of them are in speed loaders, and the rest are loose"  
  
"We'll need to get you more ammunition or another gun soon, but until then, make every shot count."  
  
"Got it." Reena said with a twinkle in her eyes  
  
"Oh, by the way..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
She tossed her hair over her shoulder and with a smile, said  
  
"17."  
  
Peter shook his head in amazement. For such a dire situation, Reena was perky...even...sexy!  
  
But most of all, she was determined and focused on the task at hand.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's catch up with the rest.".  
  
Back at the front of the group, Vash took a head count, to see how many kids where there.  
  
He figured that one bus could carry about 50 kids, but there was 152 of them.  
  
That meant either 3 busses or 3 separate trips in one. He would rather get them all out in one trip, though, so that meant Shinji and Akito would have to steal 2 more.  
  
Vash looked out the door windows, and heard the engine on the bus running. He also saw Shinji and Akito through the bus windows.  
  
Like handling kids wasn't enough, there were many zombies attracted to the bus and to the school.  
  
"Ok. Kids! We have to make it to that bus, so I need all the grade 9s to line up.  
  
They lined up, and Vash simply picked the first 50 kids in line.  
  
"The rest of the 9ers will go with the grade 10s, on the next load."  
  
Reena and Peter chose that moment to show up.  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow when he saw Reena with the gun.  
  
Peter had that "Don't ask" look on his face, and said outloud "We'll help get these kids to the bus. You get to the jeep and cover us from there."  
  
Vash loaded a new clip into the SAW, and Peter did the same with his MP5. Matt would cover them from the doors, along with Rob and Jones.  
  
Vash gave the "get ready" signal to Shinji. Instead of giving the signal back, Shinji blew out the windshield, and told Akito something. Akito nodded and loaded a grenade into his launcher. Only then did Shinji give the signal.  
  
'Ready guys?"  
  
Vash kicked open the door, and all hell broke loose. 


End file.
